


Ms. Do-Gooder

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, I NEEDED IT, I needed the fluff though, WHOOPS LOOKS LIKE I'M WRITING THIS NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette forgets an umbrella and is helped by an unlikely source because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Do-Gooder

**Author's Note:**

> 1: I really wanted to write this. Because of reasons.
> 
> 2: Writing Chloe is WAY more fun than I thought it would be!

“Seriously? It wasn’t coming down this hard earlier. I thought the rain would have let up by now.”

Marinette found herself stranded on the steps of the school, trying her best to not get caught in the rain. Though, with the amount of students that had rushed past her to practically escape the building and hurry off towards the first weekend of the school year, she had ended up in the rain anyway. And to think, she just got to the point of being somewhat dry from her mad dash that morning ( _plus_ the mad dash she had earlier to stop yet another akuma around lunch, so of course that didn’t end the school day early.)

‘If I maybe cover up Tikki as best as I can, I could probably run home and not track too much water into the bakery,’ she thought, mere seconds from doing so.

The only thing stopping her was familiar, holier-than-thou laughter coming from behind her. She didn’t even have to wonder who the owner of that laugh was, having dealt with it for years.

“Really, Marinette? Of all the things to forget, it shouldn’t be so hard to remember an umbrella. You must have seen the rain this morning when you woke up! Everybody else did and they remembered something so trivial,” Chloé said, mockery clear in her voice.

“Yeah, I did see the rain, but I was running late, and-”

“Honestly. Shouldn’t our class president be a bit more, oh, I don’t know, prepared and reliable?” she added, grinning widely at Marinette, clearly taking far too much enjoyment out of this. It was like the longer she kept Marinette in the rain, the more miserable she was sure the girl would become.

“Okay, Chloé, I get it, I’m forgetful and shouldn’t have looked over something like an umbrella! Now, can you just _shut up_ and let me- huh?”

Marinette blinked, confused as the rain seemed to stop, the only trace of water remaining being the droplets falling from her hair and the ones running down her face.

“Chloé?”

Chloé was looking away from her, a hand on her hip, her other hand holding an umbrella over them both, but Marinette could see a hint of a blush on her face. A hint of the girl who could only open up to someone who wore a mask and drop the rich girl persona. And Marinette would be lying if she said she didn’t want to see more of this Chloé.

“You were tracking water everywhere, and I’m sure your parents wouldn’t be happy if you ruined those stupid pastries they work on. And you were soaking wet all day, and could have ruined my outfit! Do you _know_ how much this _costs_?”

Just like that, the vulnerable Chloé was gone and the rich girl was back. “I wasn’t that wet this morning, and yes, I _know_ how much your outfit costs-”

“Good, because this is the _Gabriel brand_! Something that I’m _sure_ you couldn’t _afford_ or even come close to making!” Chloé said, turning to face her now, her face still somewhat pink.

Marinette couldn’t help it. She _giggled_.

For a moment, Chloé stopped her verbal attack, eyes wide as she looked, _actually looked_ as Marinette laughed. It didn’t matter that she had been close to being soaked to the bone before she had bothered to help, or that she had been mocking her mere moments before. No, it was like she was just _now_ seeing Marinette for the first time and as something _other_ than a target.

That alone made her blush darker.

“Sh-shut up! Let’s get you home before the rain gets us both, even under here. And. . . Maybe I’ll treat you to dinner or something.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Chloé?”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, two hands were grabbing her by the front of her blazer, the umbrella Chloé held carelessly dropped to the ground as the blonde yanked Marinette towards her. She thought that Chloé’s insults would come back full force. She wasn’t expecting a pair of lips on her own, the kiss starting off rough before falling to be something more nervous.

“What- Chloé, what was-” Marinette breathed, face burning. Chloé had _kissed_ her?!

“Look at that. You actually did ruin my outfit. We’re both going to have to change if we even want to be seen together getting food,” Chloé said, hands still clutching Marinette’s blazer.

“Y-you can always buy a new one. . .”

There was silence between the both of them as Chloé released Marinette, moving to gather the fallen umbrella and hold it above the two of them again. At the other girl’s questioning gaze, she explained, “Well, I might be able to buy a new one, but I refuse to let this one get ruined any further!”

With that said, both girls began walking down the school steps and in the direction of the bakery. After a moment of hesitance, Marinette linked her pinky with Chloé’s own. It wasn’t a full declaration of what was undoubtedly forming between the two of them, but it was a start at least.

“You know. . . You didn’t _have_ to just grab me. I-I mean, you could have just asked. And, um. . .” She couldn’t exactly explain that she had wanted to do that since the other day though, when she got the chance to talk to her one on one (even though she was Ladybug at the time, of course.)

“And?” Chloé pressed, looking at her.

“If you want more, you could stop being mean to my friends,” Marinette finally said, glad that it worked well enough as a continuation from her previous sentence.

The blonde didn’t answer her for a long while. It wasn’t until they reached the bakery’s door that Chloé finally sighed. “I _guess_ I could try. I’m not making any promises though, Marinette.”

“That’s good enough for me,” she replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping into the bakery.


End file.
